Our Town
by Roxas Sandwich
Summary: Sekolah sudah ditutup, perumahan sudah sesepi kuburan. Kota ini sudah tidak sama lagi sejak perang lu bagaimana dengan nasib Pappy di medan perang? Bagaimana Sora akan bertahan hidup di kota penuh intrik ini? AU/OOC mungkin/COMPLETE


**A/N: Ini adalah cerpen yang saya buat jauh hari lalu. Idenya berasal dari berita di televisi tentang perang Krimea. Tadinya mau diikutin lomba, tapi nggak jadi :P**

**_Well_****, enjoy yaa!**

* * *

**!WARNING!**

**AU, OOC, ONESHOT**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Owns nothing, except the plot :P**

* * *

**Our Town**

* * *

Kalau ada yang salah dalam hidupnya, itu adalah lahir ke dunia ini.

Dia tidak pernah berharap dilahirkan di tengah dunia penuh intrik, yang telah merenggut nyawa ribuan orang tak bersalah hanya karena sekelumit kepuasan bernama kekuasaan. Kedamaian hanya hidup sementara, sebelum serangan kembali menerkam jiwa-jiwa redup penduduk Kota Twilight. Perang yang berlangsung sejak Februari lalu telah membawa seluruh jiwa di Twilight ke ambang ketidakpastian.

"Sora, kau mau duduk di sana sampai kapan?"

Dia mengangkat kepala, memandang wajah pemuda yang menegurnya. Mata birunya sayu, pipinya yang merah merona karena dinginnya udara dihinggapi banyak bekas jerawat. Rambut pirang pucat pemuda itu berkibar diterpa angin, tampak kusut seperti segenggam ijuk.

"Sekolah sudah ditutup. Lebih baik kita pulang saja," kata pemuda itu.

"Ya." Sora mengusap rambut cokelat semrawutnya—jabrik, pucuk-pucuk tumbuh liar dan menyembul di mana-mana. "Kau benar, Roxas."

Sora dan adik lelakinya tiba di kawasan perumahan lagi. Seingatnya, dulu tempat itu sangat ramai dan hidup. Namun sekarang, kesedihan dan rasa kesepian menggelayuti sekujur badan perumahan dan penghuninya. Tidak ada seorang pun tampak di luar rumah mereka. Kalau pun ada, mereka cuma anak-anak seusia Sora dan Roxas yang juga baru kembali dari sekolah.

"Mammy, sekolah ditutup. Kami tidak tahu harus ke mana, jadi kami pulang," lapor Roxas kepada sosok ibunya yang sedang berdiri memunggunginya dan Sora. Aroma rebusan sayuran dan bumbu berputar-putar di seluruh dapur.

"Kita tidak bisa tinggal di sini lagi," kata Sora. "Bisakah kita pergi diam-diam ke kota tetangga, mengganti nama Sora dan Roxas menjadi Alden dan Aldwin, dan sekolah lagi."

Roxas memukul lengannya kuat-kuat. "Jangan bercanda!"

Mammy berpaling dari panci rebusannya. Dia memiliki mata hijau besar seluas kolam dan rambut cokelat bergelombang sepanjang pinggang yang selalu dia kuncir tinggi dengan pita merah jambu. Mammy suka berkebun, membaui bebungaan, dan bermain-main dengan selang air seperti anak kecil. Namun sejak perang terjadi, Mammy sudah tidak pernah berkebun atau bermain selang air. Dia yang dulunya ceria kini mendadak menjadi pendiam dan pemurung. "Kita tidak bisa pindah. Ayah kalian masih ditugaskan."

Sora bersedekap. "Apakah Pappy akan kembali? Sudah lama sekali dia pergi bergabung dengan tentara-tentara itu, tapi tidak pernah ada kabar darinya."

Mammy tidak menjawab, malah kembali berfokus pada pancinya.

"Pappy sudah mati," sambung Sora.

Roxas menjotos pipi kanan kakak lelakinya. Sora tergeletak di lantai dapur, satu tangan mengelusi lokasi kepalan Roxas sempat mendarat tadi.

"Kau senang kalau ayah kita mati?" hardik adik lelakinya. Mata birunya berkobar dilalap api amarah. "Anak macam apa kau?!"

Sora berdiri sendiri, masih mengelusi pipinya. "Aku tidak mau terus hidup dalam ketakutan di kota penuh peperangan ini! Aku hanya ingin kedamaian dan sekolah yang layak tanpa rasa takut!"

Mammy tetap diam, tapi Roxas kembali meledak. "Karena itu Pappy bergabung dengan tentara-tentara untuk mengembalikan kedamaian di kota kita! Kau seharusnya menghargai pengorbanan Pappy untuk seluruh penduduk Twilight!"

"Seolah kau tahu Pappy memang berkorban untuk kita semua!" Sora ikut meledak. Pappy adalah pria pengangguran. Mungkin tujuannya bergabung dengan tentara tak berbendera itu adalah untuk kabur dari tanggung jawab keluarga. Kabur dan tidak pernah kembali, sehingga dia tidak perlu lagi bersusah payah dan membanting tulang untuk hal yang tidak dia sukai. "Persetan denganmu, Roxas!"

Tidak ada lagi yang Sora pedulikan di dapur itu. Dia lari ke kamarnya dan mengunci diri. Kepalanya penuh sesak dengan beribu pemikiran, pemikiran yang akan tetap menjadi pemikiran, sebab sekuat apa pun dia mencoba mewujudkannya, dia hanyalah seorang sipil yang menderita di tengah intrik politik negara.

* * *

Pernah Sora mencoba menemukan ayahnya di antara kerumunan tentara yang sesekali melintasi jalanan kota. Para tentara berjalan dengan tegap di atas sol tebal sepatu bot mereka. Semuanya bertopi dan berompi hitam, serta menenteng senjata api. Mata Sora tidak pernah bisa menemukan garis wajah keras dan rambut pirang mentega ayahnya di antara wajah-wajah penuh pengharapan para tentara.

Seperti malam ini, para tentara melintasi kawasan perumahan. Sora mengintip dari jendela kamarnya, mencoba menemukan ayahnya di antara para tentara. Wajah-wajah itu kecil dan kabur, tapi Sora masih bisa menangkap 'harapan besar' di sana. Harapan kedamaian akan segera datang ke kota kecil mereka.

Barisan tentara berbelok ke satu arah, dan jika Sora tidak salah, arah yang mereka ambil menuju rumahnya.

Sora terperanjat. Apa yang para tentara itu pikirkan sehingga menyerbu rumahnya? Dia juga tidak tahu mereka berada di pihak siapa. Keluarga besar ayah Sora berasal dari Kota Traverse, dan ibunya dari Kota Midgar. Keduanya menikah, pindah ke Twilight, dan punya dua putra. Apakah perbedaan itu penyebab kedatangan para tentara? Membersihkan penghuni gelap?

Berpikir jadi makin sulit ketika gedoran terdengar dari lantai bawah. Tentara-tentara itu sudah mencapai pintu rumah. Sora mengunci pintu kamarnya dan mematikan lampu, lalu bersembunyi di bawah selimut tebalnya. Ditangkap tentara untuk alasan tak jelas bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

"Tidak!" Terdengar teriakan Mammy dari bawah. "Cloud baik-baik saja! Kalian jangan mengarang cerita!"

"Ayahku tidak selemah itu! Dia pria yang kuat, lebih kuat daripada kalian tentara-tentara kacangan!" Teriakan Roxas menyusul.

Mammy dan Roxas jarang berteriak selain benar-benar ada yang perlu diteriaki. Seperti teriakan Roxas siang tadi, sebab Sora menyumpahi ayah mereka sendiri. Satu hal yang dia yakin telah menyebabkan Mammy dan Roxas berteriak adalah pembicaraan menyangkut ayahnya, Cloud.

Dia membuka pintu kamar, dan turun ke lantai bawah. Lantai rumah berkeriat-keriut ketika kaki telanjangnya menyentuhnya. Jantungnya berdenyut-denyut serentak dengan isak tangis menggelegar dari lantai bawah. Ibunya menangis.

Melongok ke ruang tamu, Sora menemukan beberapa tentara berseragam lengkap berdiri di ambang pintu rumah. Masing-masing bersepatu bot hitam dan senjata api lars panjang di tangan. Salah seorang dari mereka membawa sebuah ransel. Tak ada bendera atau lambang pada seragam mereka.

Mammy duduk di sofa tunggal dari kulit imitasi. Wanita itu menangis tersedu-sedu. Roxas berdiri di sisinya, kedua tangan menumpang bahu sang ibu. Dari wajah Roxas, Sora tahu hal ini sangat buruk. Lebih buruk daripada saat Cloud memutuskan bergabung dengan tentara-tentara.

"Kami di sini untuk mengabarkan hal ini dan mengembalikan barang bawaan Cloud dalam ransel ini," kata tentara yang membawa ransel di tangan, "seperti pesannya pada kami jauh hari lalu."

"Lebih baik kalian tidak usah mengabarkannya!" Mammy menyentak. Dengan kedua tangan dia menutupi wajah. Roxas memijit-mijit bahunya. "Kalian ke sini hanya membawa petaka!"

"Kami sudah berjanji pada Cloud, Nyonya," kata tentara itu. "Sebagai sahabat seperjuangannya, kami tidak mau mengingkari janji."

"Kami semua turut berduka atas kepergian Cloud. Cloud dulu seorang tentara dan sahabat yang baik," timpal tentara lainnya.

Jantung Sora nyaris mencolot keluar dari dadanya. Ternyata hal ini yang membuat ibu dan adik lelakinya seperti itu. Sora teringat pada celetukannya siang tadi. _Pappy sudah mati._ Dia yang mengatakannya, dan hal itu sungguh terjadi. Apakah ini yang dinamakan kedurhakaan seorang anak? Menyumpahi ayahnya sendiri? Apakah itu berarti jika Sora tidak bilang ayahnya sudah mati, Cloud akan kembali ke rumah dalam keadaan utuh bukan hanya ranselnya saja?

"Terima kasih," kata Roxas. Suaranya bergelombang, seperti sedang menahan tangis. "Kalian bisa pergi sekarang."

_Ya, benar. Lebih baik tentara-tentara itu pergi sekarang_, batin Sora. Dia masih bersembunyi balik dinding pembatas ruang tamu dengan ruang keluarga, mengintip sambil menahan dorongan besar untuk meledak dalam tangisan.

"Kami… belum bisa pergi sekarang," kata tentara yang mambawa ransel, kemudian dia menaruh ransel di lantai. "Ada satu hal lagi."

Mammy dan Roxas tidak menimpalinya. Mereka diam saja, menunggu atau mungkin berharap para tentara mengganti pikiran dan segera pergi.

"Setelah Cloud tewas," lanjut tentara itu, "kami kekurangan anggota."

Kekurangan…?

"Cloud pernah bilang dia punya dua putra remaja yang sudah cukup matang untuk menggantikannya."

_Celaka!_

Mammy beranjak dari sofa dan memeluk Roxas. Sambil menangis dan menjerit dia meminta para tentara pergi secepat mungkin dari rumah. Beberapa memakinya karena enggan membiarkan Roxas diambil sebagai tentara pengganti Cloud. Namun Roxas hanya membisu. Matanya menerawang udara, kosong. Sora merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, jalan udara mampat baginya. Dia harus keluar. Tidak. Keluar dan membawa kabur ibu dan adiknya. Tidak. Dia bingung.

_Sialan!_

"Tinggalkan kami sendiri!" raung Mammy. "Aku sudah kehilangan suamiku, aku tidak mau kehilangan putraku juga!"

"Relakan saja, Nyonya! Ini semua demi kota kita!"

"Tidak! TIDAK!"

Ya, ya, Sora harus keluar sekarang kalau tidak mau hal buruk lainnya terjadi. Kakinya baru saja hendak melangkah membawa tubuhnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian, ketika suara dalam Roxas terdengar,

"Aku akan ikut mereka, Mammy."

Sora kembali bersembunyi, mengintip. Para tentara tercengang dan ternganga. Mammy mematung, dan Roxas memisahkan diri dari pelukannya.

Mammy menangis keras-keras. "Roxas, jangan lakukan itu!"

"Aku akan bawa kedamaian kembali ke kota ini," kata Roxas, kini berbaur dengan para tentara. Dia sangat pendek dibandingkan mereka. Usia Roxas masih lima belas tahun. Dia lebih cocok sekolah dan bergalau soal cewek taksirannya daripada berperang dengan nyawa terancam. "Aku akan melanjutkan perjuangan Pappy untuk membawa kedamaian, jadi Mammy bisa kembali berkebun dan Sora bisa kembali sekolah."

Sora nyaris terjengkang saking kagetnya. "Roxas…."

Mammy masih menangis dan meneriakkan berbagai kata tak jelas.

Para tentara meminta Roxas mengemasi barang-barangnya. Mata Sora perih. Adiknya akan berjuang seperti ayahnya, sementara dirinya bersembunyi seperti keong pengecut dalam cangkang. Dia ini seorang kakak, seorang putra tertua. Seharusnya dialah yang berjuang untuk keluarganya. Tidak peduli bahwa itu berarti nyawanya di ujung tanduk.

Dia akan berjuang demi keluarganya.

"Tunggu!" Sora berteriak dan keluar dari persembunyian. "Aku yang akan menggantikan Cloud. Aku Sora, putra sulung. Usiaku tujuh belas, lebih cocok dan matang daripada Roxas yang masih lima belas tahun!"

Mammy dan Roxas memandangnya kaget. Para tentara menampilkan senyum lebar. "Kau diterima, Nak."

Seulas senyum Sora membungkam pekik tangis dan protes keluarga kecilnya.

* * *

_Mammy, Roxas, apa kabar? Aku di sini baik-baik saja. Rekan-rekanku sangat baik padaku. Beberapa seusiaku, beberapa seusia Pappy. Aku latihan keras sekali di sini, tapi aku menyukainya. Tubuhku jadi keras, dan aku punya otot melembung yang pasti Roxas irikan! Aku juga latihan menembak. Sekali tembak, aku bisa melubangi kepala orang bodoh yang coba mengganggu kita! Aku akan meneruskan perjuangan Pappy dan membawa kedamaian kembali ke kota kita. Mammy, Roxas, semoga Tuhan selalu bersama kalian._

Sora melipat surat kecilnya dan menyerahkannya pada seorang kurir yang telah menunggunya sejak tadi. Surat itu akan sampai di rumahnya, mendarat di tangan ibunya dan adik lelakinya. Surat yang akan menjadi bukti bahwa dia masih bernapas dan tersenyum.

"Sora! Waktunya pergi!" rekannya memanggil.

Sora memberi hormat. "Ya, Pak!"

Dengan tubuh berbalut seragam tentara hijau gelap, topi hitam, dan senjata api lars panjang di tangan, Sora mengikuti arus pergi para tentara sebatalyonnya. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sedang menunggunya di ujung jalan sana. Mungkin kedamaian, atau malah kematian.

Apa pun itu, dia tidak boleh mundur. Semua demi sesuatu bernama kedamaian. Semua demi keluarga kecilnya.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Sekian!**

**TRIVIA:**

**Dalam naskah aslinya (yang sekarang sudah ke-replace dengan fanfic ini), Sora aslinya bernama Yuriy, Roxas bernama Danya, dan Cloud bernama Sergei.**

**Oke, gak penting deh :P**


End file.
